


Angel with a Shotgun

by ReedusCollinsAckles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Minor Character Death, Original Character(s), POV Female Character, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 00:43:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1799239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReedusCollinsAckles/pseuds/ReedusCollinsAckles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the edited words of Chuck Shurley:<br/>"Falling in love is hard."</p>
<p>Castiel saves a young unassuming girl in the middle of New York City after a Vampire attack and transports her back to the bunker. What will be the end result of this? <br/>Read on:</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ONE

"Oh no no no..." Everything was dark and I could feel the terror building up around me in this alley way. Ever since I left that night club I knew someone was following me and I just didn't know how right I was until they dropped down from practically nowhere.   
"You look so good... I could just eat you up," one said.   
The other laughed, "Promise you'll share, brother?"   
They advanced, teeth bared and sharp.   
"Please... No, don't do this..."  
They laughed as they descended upon me, grabbing at my arms and sniffing at my neck. I cried and prayed to myself. "Oh, God, an angel.. Somebody help me..."  
I closed my eyes and waited for my death to hopefully come quickly.   
Silence fell and I heard a few grunts and as I glimpsed between my fingers white light blinded me.   
"W-what?" The light faded away and as I blinked away the spots and readjusted to the darkness I saw just one man standing there. "W-who are you?"  
He comes closer and I can makes out a long tan trench coat, blue tie and then even closer, scruff on his face and sparking blue diamond eyes that flash with concern.   
"My name is Castiel. You called for me," he states obviously as he looks me over and frowns. Feeling dizzy, I don't second guess him.   
I begin to reach my hand out to him when the world starts to spin, "Cas..." 

:::::::::::::::::::::

The first thing I sense is that I'm lying down on a bed and the second thing is that Kansas is playing in the background softly. Am I home? Was the scary vampires and the angel in the trench coat just a figment of too many beers?   
"She's awake."   
"Are you sure she didn't get bit, Cas?"  
"Why the hell did you even bring her back here in the first place?"  
"Oh speaking of hell- how it is, Dean?"  
"Shut you're cake hole."   
I jerked open my eyes to the sounds on the three different voices coming towards me and the mention of one name. Cas.   
Leaning up in the bed I quickly realized I had no clue where I was or who had me. Searching around the room quickly I saw guns on the walls and grabbed one.   
Three very different, good looking men came walking through the door. The first I recognized as Castiel and the other two were new to me.   
"Who are you and what do you want with me?" I pointed the gun at each of them in turn. The looks on their faces quickly went from startled to amused. The one in the middle walked up towards me and gingerly yanked the gun out of my hand. "Hey!"  
He clicked his tongue and his eyes flashed black before flipping back to their original dazzlingly green, "Don't touch my guns."  
I pushed myself as far back as I could go against the headboard of the bed and brought my hands up to shield me.   
"Dean," I heard Castiel's voice say just before the bed creaked. "She's already scared enough."   
"Castiel? W-where am I? Who are you? What do you want?"   
'Dean' had gone back to stand next to the outrageously tall guy with the insanely long hair. "Who are they?"  
"They, are Dean and Sam Winchester. Dean... Is a Demon. Sam is human and I am an angel. You are in Lebanon, Kansas in our... Home."   
Castiel let this settle in for a moment. Demons? Angels? Lebanon, Kansas...   
"Wait, wait, wait! Lebanon? Kansas? I was in New York City. How long have I been out and how did you get me here?"  
Castiel glances around nervously, "Being an angel has its perks. We can be in one location and then another in mere moments... You were only unconscious for an hour."   
I glanced around the room. A thousand and some miles away from my city in some home of a human, demon and angel.   
"Do you guys eat?" I asked, feeling my stomach start to growl. 

:::::::::::::::::::::

They led me up a flight of stairs and through what looked like a library into a ginormous kitchen. The demon named Dean started opening up cabinets then looked over his shoulder, "Help yourself."

Castiel's POV:::

I watched from the doorway to the kitchen as Lily started to make herself a sandwich. It was fun to watch actually; her and Dean looked to be having a contest on who could build the better and bigger sandwich. Once that was done they started shoving it in their mouths. I thought Dean would have the upper hand with demon strength on his side but Lily should us both.   
"So why did you bring her here, Cas?" Sam appeared in the doorway next to me.   
I sighed. With so much going on, did I really even have a clear explanation? "She was in trouble and she prayed for help. The vampires were interested in her and I just want to know why."   
Sam grinned, "Is that all? Cause you know we all got a full plate right now and it's been awhile since a girl's been in the bunker-"  
"I have no idea what you mean," And truthfully I didn't. Sam's right about the full plate though. Dean becoming a demon, heaven needing restored, Crowley's son out of his original time causing who knows what kind of effects. "Lily just needs our help."  
"Lily, you know her name?" Sam seemed confused.   
"Yes, it's on her driver's license. Lily Collins."   
I watched as Sam put his hand to his face and laugh. I saw nothing wrong with what I did. When we first met I told her my name, why not find out hers? Sam patted me on the shoulder and went to join his brother in the kitchen.   
"So... What is you're name? You know ours after all?" Sam asked Lily. I was confused now. I just told him.   
She laughed, a little bit of mayonnaise clung to her lip and I watched as it stayed there. I couldn't feel myself moving but before I knew it, I was reaching up and wiping away the condiment.   
"Uh, Cas. Can I talk to you in the dungeon?" Dean asked me. I straightened myself out and nodded following him out. I could hear Lily as we walked away.   
"You guys have a dungeon? Okay, I need a house tour." 

We need got the the dungeon Dean simply shook his head.   
"Cas, man... You don't kidnap a girl to make a move, just ask her out or drop a line. Something, don't angel zap her three thousand miles away from home."   
I was even more confused, "I don't understand, Dean."   
"The thing with the mayo! Man, cleaning it off with your finger is a little old school but it still works."  
It clicked in my head what he was talking about; flirting, "Dean do you mean to say I was flirting with Lily?"  
"What else would I mean?"  
"I'm an angel Dean, I don't think I would know how to flirt."   
Dean shook his head, "Give yourself some credit, buddy. You have gotten laid before."  
He said with a laugh before walking out.   
"That was a trap that got me killed too," I called after him but I couldn't help but wonder. Am I attracted to Lily?

Lily's POV::::::::::::

I found Castiel in the library after Sam finished giving me the tour of what I now know this place to be called 'the bunker'. I saw him fiddling with the fraying edges of what appeared to be a very old Bible.   
"Cas?" I called out to him. He jumped and the book fell from his hands with a dull thud. "I'm sorry, did I scare you?"  
He walked away from the Bible leaving it spine up and pages splayed against the wood floors; opting instead to take a seat at the table, "No, I think perhaps I'm scaring myself."   
Castiel glanced up at me then shook his head.   
He confused me, "What?"  
"N-nothing, it's nothing - we have something to discuss though," Castiel adjusted himself in his seat; I joined him deciding to sit on top if the wooden table though.   
"You mean like why you kidnapped me?" I asked with a smile.   
He looked startled, "What, no! I was simply trying to save your life a-and I think-"  
I cut Castiel off by placing a hand on top of his, "Castiel, I know and I thank you. If you hadn't answered my prayer I would be dead or worse."  
I could see him blush and I felt something spin in the pit of my stomach and for once in a long while I wondered if it was something other than the triple decker sandwich I shoved in my mouth an hour ago. 

Castiel's POV::::::::

Lily was touching my hand with her hand. Now I know in all of my years of being I've never felt like this. The moment was cut all too short as she pulled it away.   
"I know you want to know if I had anything to do with them and honestly I didn't. I was just trying to get home after a night out and they jumped me. I have no idea why."   
"You're special, that's why," I spoke before I could stop myself. I watched as crimson color filled Lily's white cheeks and her blue eyes sparkled.   
She smiled, her full bright white teeth peeking out, "Thank you, Castiel."   
We lapsed into silence. Before I could stop myself I was invading her thoughts...   
"...no no no, it's beyond ridiculous. He's an Angel for crying out loud. A very good looking angel at that. Damn these thoughts of mine. I bet he doesn't think like this being an angel and such..."  
I watched as her eyes flickered over me and down my body and shyly looked away. I did the same but didn't know why I should be ashamed in looking away from her.  
Lily was beautiful. Her skin so white you could see her faint bluish veins in the crease of her elbows. And across her ski slope nose and artfully rounded cheeks there were a dash of freckles. Her whole body in fact was freckled; some disappearing in her long mahogany brown hair or hiding under her thigh tattoos.   
"You're beautiful, Lily," I said aloud, this time meaning to.   
Lily squinted her eyes at me and squared her shoulders, "Castiel, can you read minds?"   
"It's among the many things angels can do, yes."   
"So you read my mind just now?"  
"Yes," I admitted.   
We lapsed into silence again and I could feel Lily grow uncomfortable as she shifted nervously on the table, “Castiel, I don’t know what you might get from reading my mind but… Please know it’s always better to ask than to go snooping.”  
With that she hopped off the table and walked towards the bedrooms.  
“Sam set me up with a bedroom and said that Dean would pop out and get me some clothes, what ever that might mean…,” I watched Lily intently as she glanced to the darkened hallway, the floor and then back momentarily back at me. “I-I guess I’ll see you in the morning, Castiel.”  
Lily begun to walk down the steps and disappear from view when I jumped up and called out to her, she half-spun back around, “Lily, if you need anything through out the night… Just pray for me.”   
Smiling, she nodded and walked away until I couldn’t see her anymore.   
I have no idea what this feeling inside of me is.

Lily’s POV ::::::::::::

I walked into the bedroom Sam had shown me earlier and it was very much like Dean’s though there wasn’t guns and other deadly paraphernalia on the walls. There lying on the bed was a bag from Wal-Mart and I started to sift through it. A pair of flannel pajama bottoms that looked like guy’s but were small and fit great. The shirt that Dean had provided was a little big though but I wouldn’t complain; it’s not as if it routinely shopped for the opposite sex. He also threw in a tee shirt and a pair of skinny jeans for tomorrow. I nodded to myself about how nice and caring these three guys seemed to be. Throwing the bag on the floor, I pulled the covers back and crawled into the bed and as I settled in felt completely worn out. I leaned back over the bed and dug through my jean pocket and pulled out my phone. Was it really three in the morning? Feels like longer. I’ve been on a roller coaster since I woke up this morning and that was around twenty hours ago and between the intensely horrific work day that led me to going to the bar which led me to almost getting eaten by Vampires which led to meeting Castiel, Angel of the Lord; who angel-zapped me to the middle of freaking Kansas. But there’s just something about Castiel. He is not at all what I thought I imagined an Angel to be like. I pictured them to be stuck up and brooding and a little narcissist. So full of themselves and complete douchebags. Castiel is alarmingly sweet and even when he rescued me from the Vampires, he was concerned with how I was and then again when I woke up, not knowing where I was or who I was with.   
I snuggled down further in the twin sized bed and let my thoughts get the better of me.   
I wonder what Castiel could’ve heard when he listened in on my thoughts as we sat together in the library. I hope he wasn’t snooping in my brain when I let my mind wonder and begin to think about how handsome he is or even imagining if he owns a different outfit than the accountant get up? I let these thoughts lull me sleep. 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Walking around the dark streets of New York City headed to my apartment down on River Side I was feeling light headed and keenly away that I had a buzz going on and was well and truly on my way to being completely trashed; but something told me to get off my ass and leave the bar. I optioned to walk home to sober up a little bit but quickly realized I lost my way walking down a wrong avenue.   
After a few minutes of continuing walking down the wrong way I saw a group of guys coming up the street opposite me and I instantly got a bad vibe from them and walked across the street only to have them follow. I felt the fear and anxiety creep up my spine and work its way into my brain and nervous veins. Dashing down an alleyway I ran quickly down until it dead ended.  
“Shit,” I cursed at myself for cornering myself. I looked around for any chance of exiting but all I saw a too tall chain link fence and the way back and when glancing back; the group of guys were coming closer.   
With every step that they got closer; the more I could make out what they were saying;  
“Don’t you look good enough to eat?”   
“Promise you’ll share, brother?”  
“Make this time.”  
They were so close now I could see the glint of their shiny white teeth and an equally shiny second set of teeth, fangs? Descend as they smiled at me.   
“Oh, please d-don’t do this…”   
They barked out laughs and enclosed me in the corner I put myself in and grabbed my arms, holding them down at my sides and sniffed at my neck on either side. I said to myself countless little prayers, begging to nameless faceless gods and angels for someone to help me but no one came. I cried out in agony as they tore my throat apart; but before I lost complete conscience I could’ve sworn I heard a voice calling out to me to wake up.

“Lily, wake up! Lily, Lily…” My head was swimming as bright blue eyes and a mop of black hair came into view. Reality came biting through that I had been dreaming, reliving my attack and this time even more vividly than before and this time Castiel did not come to my rescue.   
I leaned up on my elbows and looked in Castiel’s eyes and he stared back in mine, concern pouring out of every ounce of him, “Are you alright? You were calling out my name in your sleep.”  
I turned my head away and I could feel myself blushing profusely at the thought of calling out his name subconsciously and instantly realized how silly being embarrassed was.   
“I had a bad dream, Castiel,” I admitted.  
He tilted his head to the side as if not fully comprehending what I mean, still concerned; “A bad dream?”  
I nodded, “Yes. It was about my attack except…”  
I watched as his eyebrows knitted together as my pause. A part of me, the part that is already attached to this… Angel, doesn’t want to tell him because I don’t want him to feel guilty for not being there. The other part of me thinks, well this is what would have happened if he hadn’t shown up and saved me. I would have been another statics in the crime ratings.   
“I didn’t save you this time,” Castiel figured it out. I nodded and released my arms from keeping me up and thudded onto my pillow. His eyebrows stayed knitted for a few minutes and I watched him thinking and then after another few minutes passed, I laid my hands onto of his that he left lying gingerly on the bed.  
“Cas,” He looked at me started. “Don’t feel guilty. I feel like you saved me for a reason. You wouldn’t have saved me if I wasn’t important, right?”  
I tried reasoning with him but I knew I should have just lied to the Angel about my dream to ease his mind but what was done is done. Castiel looked to the wall. I pushed myself up and tried to find the spot on the wall he found so interesting and gave up. I looked around the room once more before deciding Castiel was much too caring, sweet and handsome to be sitting in my bed at five in the morning.  
I leant over and kissed his cheek to which he calmly and slowly turned to look me. I half-smiled at me, I was too tired to care about anything right now.  
“Goodnight, Castiel.” 


	2. TWO

Lily’s POV::::::::::::::

I stretched and looked around the room. I wasn’t the kind of person to just forget in the middle of the night where I was. Especially since I had arrived in the middle of the night and Castiel and I had spent probably twenty minutes staring at the wall at five a.m. Jumping out of bed and walking down the corridor and up the steps to the library where I saw Sam sitting reading a very thick and old book. He barely glanced up at me and simply said, "Dean is making pancakes in the kitchen.”  
I thought about it and shrugged before saying, “Demons eat pancakes?”  
Sam laughed, “Yeah Dean isn’t letting his current situation stop him from eating.”   
I just went with it and continued on to the kitchen where I was met with the smell of pancakes and sausage. The stench of grease was intoxicating and I loved it. Not even saying a word to me, Dean slapped down a stack of pancakes oozing with sticky syrup and a side plate of the sausage before getting his own and turning off the burners. I glanced around and saw he only made up plates for us.  
“Dean, what about Sam and Castiel?”   
 Dean’s mouth already had a sausage hanging from it and he quickly swallowed before answering me; “Sammy only eats rabbit food like salads and weird ass protein shakes. I would have mad Cas something be he left.”  
“What?” I felt anxiety ripple across my skin. Castiel left?  
Dean as if on cue shook his head and laughed, “It’s not really a big thing. He had business up in heaven. Now that he’s like the commander or something again.”  
I knew Castiel was an Angel which obviously meant there was a Heaven but I had no idea that he was in charge of it like God or something. And he just left? So Heaven is just like a place he can zap to when ever he needs to, like Jersey or something?   
“Hey,” Dean said, again his mouth full of food. “Don’t think about it so much. Cas will be back in plenty of time to send you home later.”  
I picked up my fork and started to take small bites as I kept thinking and I could’ve sworn I heard Dean snicker and say under his breath, “That’s if you want to.”

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 

A couple of hours later, I was dressed and sitting in the library waiting for Castiel to show up but he never did. I was trying to decide if I wanted to go back to my room and take a nap or stay in the library and read a book what just as I was walking down to the steps, both Sam and Dean ran past me and started grabbing books and papers out of the library.   
“Hey, where’s the fire?” I called out to them.  
Sam turned around, confusion on his face as if he forgotten that I was still here and I guess he had as he mouthed ‘Shit’ and looked to Dean.   
“Okay,” Dean said dropping the duffle bag he had been packing and started to slowly walk towards me. I got the feeling that something was about to go down. “Lily, you have two choices. Stay here and wait for Cas to pick you up and spit you back out in New York in a week or however long it takes for him to get back from H-Town.”  
A week? Stay in the bunker a week - what, by myself?   
“Or,” Dean was obviously the one for dramatic pauses. He shared a look with Sam who, if looks could tell you that they had been down this road before and the coin didn’t exactly come up heads every time, wasn’t exactly giving a distinctive look on whether or not he wanted to travel down it again. “Come with us and hunt.”   
Hunt? “Hunt, what do you mean by hunt?”  
“Just make the choice and we’ll tell you everything.”   
I glanced around the bunker, it was nice but hallowed. I didn’t know much about Sam and Dean Winchester, except that one was a Demon and that they were brothers.   
I nodded, “Okay, Winchesters. Let’s go hunt.”

We were on the road in a matter of minutes and as soon as we hit the blank dark freeway, I suggested that Dean start talking, “So, what’s all this hunting business?”  
Dean turned the radio off, silencing the classic rock radio that had been lightly pumping through the entire Impala. The Impala, which was very impressive. A completely classic car which I could tell had been restored several times; old parts mixing in with the new and the front glass was worn, unlike the back. It had to have a lot of sentimental value because none of the restorations actually changed a single thing about the car and I found myself wondering why; why this car was important to them and why had it gone through so many restorations?  
“Our version of hunting doesn’t have anything to do  We hunt the monsters you’ve always thought were make believe,” Dean let the sink in and I could see Sam shake his head slowly from the passenger seat. I leaned in-between the front seats and let the information absorb.   
“Okay, so basically you’re saying that every movie monster, every nightmare I’ve ever had… that’s all real? I ask staring out on to the road where there was nothing, that I could see at least, except for the blackness broken by the yellow headlights.   
“For the record, Godzilla’s just a movie,” Sam quipped.  
“We hunt them. Our Dad did and so does Cas, when he’s not on God Squad patrol,” Dean huffed out a laugh.   
We lapsed into a semi-uncomfortable silence as I let this soaked in. It wasn’t too hard to believe what with all the insane things going on in the world lately; the freak hurricanes, earthquakes and the completely unexplained ‘meteor shower’ a few months back. Obviously there was proof of Demons, since one was sitting in front of me and Angels since one saved me from Vampires. My imagination stretched to think of insanely horrific movie monsters and I shrugged.   
“Okay.”   
“That’s all you got to say to ‘All your worst nightmares are real’?” Dean turned his head and his eyes were black. I had the impulse to be afraid but I had already gone through that and knew that he could flip them back to their original bright hazel-greens.   
So I smirked at him in the darkness of the Impala, “What am I supposed to say, ‘drop me off of the side of the road, you’re clearly insane’? I know you’re a Demon, Castiel is an Angel, Vampires attacked me on my way home from a bar. Nothing seems far-fetched after the pass twenty-four hours.”   
I didn’t get an audible response from the brothers are we passed mile marker after mile marker. Eventually, I laid down in the backseat and managed to fall asleep to the sounds of Led Zeppelin. 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I woke up, this time completely confused as to where I was. I was lying on a bed. Leaning up and taking a survey of the room I was in I realized quickly that it was a dingy motel room. I recognized the duffel bags in the corner as Sam and Dean’s but they both were no where in sight. I got up and looked around the room for any clues as to where we had stopped and I saw nothing; except for when I looked to the kitchenette area and saw a piece of paper tented up with Lily written across it.   
I grabbed it and flipped it over to see scrawled writing:

‘We’re in Austin, Texas   
you were asleep when we got here   
Dean carried you in  
Out researching   
Be back soon’

I assume Sam wrote this since it said Dean carried me in and I appreciated that of him. I crumpled the note and tossed it in the trash can next to the table. I took another glance around the room and found the refrigerator, wondering if they stocked it with anything and sure enough there was Chinese takeout containers and beer. I saw a clock straight ahead of me that read ten-fifteen and thought to myself it was much too early for beer. I optioned instead to take full advantage of the brothers being gone and take a shower. I hadn’t had one since the day before last and I could feel the wear and grime on my body.  
Starting up the shower, I let it get steamy and hot before I stripped down and stepped inside. 


	3. THREE

Castiel’s POV:::::::::::::::::::::

I landed on the floor with a soft thud. Dean had texted me last night with the location of their hotel and he hadn’t mentioned on whether or not Lily was with them and I had yet to get a hold of either brother today to question them about it because when I took a quick look around the bunker before coming here, there was no sign of her and that made me worried.  
Taking in the motel room I noticed nothing that would suggest she was here, nor did I see Dean or Sam. Just as I was getting ready to leave and search the city for them, I noticed the steam and the sound of the shower.   
“Dean? Sam?” I called out as I stepped to the cracked open door. I received no answer so I ventured farther in and opened the door. Clothes were tossed in a neat pile on the floor closest to the tub and I could not differentiate on whose they might be. “Dean?”  
I approached the shower curtain and a figure moved silently behind it; I put my hand on the curtain, my patience tested and pulled it back.   
“What the fucking hell are you doing?” I was shocked to see Lily, naked and wet covering herself with her hands and tried as best I could, I could not look away. “Castiel?”   
“I-I-I…” I dropped the curtain and walked back out to the beds and sat down on one. What was this feeling coursing through my body? Everything Angelic about me said nothing, and everything human about me, my body especially; was screaming to walk back in that bathroom and- and. I could barely finish that sentence in my mind let alone speak it. If I were to walk back in there, what would I say to her?   
My choice was ultimately made for me as Lily walked out of the bathroom her bare skin covered by jeans and some rock band. Wet hair clinging around her face and hanging loosely around her shoulders.   
“Castiel, what the hell was that? Don’t you know how to knock or do they not teach manners in Heaven?” She asked, harshly and I didn’t hold her to it. I was mannerless in that moment.   
“To be fair, I called out but I thought you were Dean and ignoring me,” I seemed to find myself standing and moved across the room to be standing in front of her. “I came here looking for you.”  
I felt Lily’s blue eyes gaze across me and I felt that overwhelming strangeness come across my body, “Well, you found me.”   
She moved towards where the refrigerator stood and opened it up and pulled out a box with Chinese symbols on it; Take-Out and a beer.   
“So,” She started as she easily pulled off the cap. “Why are you here, looking for me? Dean said you had Heaven business.”  
I watched as she brought the bottle to her lips and watched as her throat moved as she swallowed. I shook involuntarily. Whatever this was, I would have to consult someone about it.   
“That’s true; but I heard about the movings of the Demons down here and knew Dean and Sam would check it out and, and…” Why was I stuttering and unable to form a half coherent sentence?   
“And what Castiel? You were concerned about me?” I heard the slight break in her voice and I knew she was no longer mad about the invasion of her privacy. “Thank you for being concerned but so far nothing has come to gobble me up.”   
Dean would refer to her tone as sass or snark.  
“I came to take you back to your home in New York City,” I breathed this out trying to spat back the same sass she had just given me but I realized I failed miserably by the smirk on her face. Lily stood up and approached me, positioning herself not an inch away from me. Though she was shorter than my vessel’s height which came to five feet and eleven inches, probably somewhere around five feet and three inches; she seemed much taller.   
“What if I don’t want to leave?” The snark that had been on her tongue was all gone and the words came out more like a whisper, saying something much more than what had been spoken. “Castiel…”   
It was like time, something that always seemed so tedious and dull to me became nonexistent and I watched as if a spectator in my own life as my head tilted towards Lily’s and she to mine and our lips crashed into each other. I had very little experience with the act of kissing but in a matter of moments I was learning a lot from the way Lily moved her mouth on mine. Though it seemed as quickly as our lips had come together, they detached.   
“Whoa, are we interrupting something?” I jerked my head to the open door where Dean and Sam stood peering in as if witnessing the birth of new life.   
I took a step away from Lily and she the same from me. I cleared my throat to speak but she beat me to it.  
“Yeah, do mind?” I stared at the top of her head wondering what she was doing, what she meant. Did she mean to continue our kissing? I looked to Dean and Sam and they looked baffled and I saw a grin start to happen on Dean’s face and he scoffed.   
“Just figured you might want to help out with the Demons, but if you want to stay here and make out with Cas that’s your business,” Dean turned and went to walk out the door.   
“Wait! What Demons? I want to help!” Lily raced out the door after him. I wasn’t as quick as I should have been for when I followed suit they were already discussing strategy on the hood of the Impala.   
“See, we figured out we need a girl to get in the club and Sam here’s a little too butch-“ Dean joked.   
Lily was nodding, “Alright just tell me what to do.”  
I pulled her behind me, “She won’t be helping you.”   
With my hand closed tightly on Lily’s wrist I transported us hundreds of miles back to her apartment on Riverside in New York. I felt her jerk away from me as soon as he landed flat on the hardwood of the living room. She stumbled around for a moment. I reached out as if by instinct to help her but she put out her her to stop me and I backed away.   
As Lily regained her balanced and straightened her back, she glared at me, “Why did you do that, Castiel? I wanted to help Dean and Sam. You have no right to make my decisions for me.”   
She was right, but with this growing feeling in my body, in my chest of all places I had the overbearing feeling that I needed to protect her and she needed to know that, “I need to protect you Lily and going into a infestation of Demons will only get you killed. I will not risk it.”   
“Why do you want to protect me, Castiel, because we kissed once? You barely know me,” She scoffed but I was already ready her mind. She was only acting tough, putting up a front because she was angry at being pulled away and because she had been hurt before.   
“I want to know you, yes Lily, and because we… Kissed, I enjoyed that,” I admitted. I doubt she would let me in to her mind openly, truly unless I opened up to her first.   
Lily who had ventured from the living room to the kitchen and was opening cabinets, peered back at me from the inside of one. I watched as crimson ran across her face and she bit her lip. I found the movement incredibly sensual. I felt myself wanting to become the lip and feel her bite.   
Lily rubbed her face with one hand and with the other brought a bag of chips out of the cabinet and threw it to the table and proceeded to grab a jar of salsa. As she sat down she motioned for me to join her.   
Joining her, Lily opened up the bag of tortilla chips and twisted off the lid to the salsa, “So, what do you want to know about me, Mr. Angel-Man?”   
“Everything,” I started not pausing to think about the nickname she had just given me.   
She laughed, “Everything is a tall order. There’s twenty-four years to cover and you’re what? A few thousand years old, probably.”   
I nodded, “Twenty-four years is a blink but I want to know everything about you- I feel as if I must.”  
Lily stopped with a chip halfway in her mouth and before crunching down on it, studied my face. She dropped the chip and pushed herself away from the table and then closer to me. Her knee was against my leg.   
“Okay. I was born on August 29th, 1990 in  Newark, New Jersey to Joseph and Margret Collins. They weren’t exactly the best parents but they raised me until I left to go live in the city and when they died two years ago in a car accidents they left me an insurance policy that pays for this apartment and pretty much everything else I could ever want. I have no siblings and no other family. I’m an orphan,” Lily paused and peered up at me through her think dark eyelashes. “And apparently I have an affliction for Angels and dangers.”   
Once again I felt my stomach clench as her words washed over me and I knew there was meaning behind this; but there was more to it this time as Lily’s hand slowly made its way from my kneecap to my upper thigh and I didn’t mind it all all.   
“I, I… I like you Lily, I know I haven’t know you very long. Less than a day in its entirely but I do but human lives move so much faster than an Angel’s and-“   
Lily placed her hand over my mouth, “Castiel shut up, okay? I like you too and I don’t care about the laws of physics or heavenly order whatever mumbo jumbo you got going on. I like you; that’s it. Let’s get one thing straight though alright? I want to help Sam and Dean and for me to do that you have to take us back.”   
I nodded and stood back, bringing Lily with me and within minutes we were back in the dingy motel room. 


	4. FOUR

Lily’s POV:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Everytime Castiel transported us from place to place I felt as if I had a hook in my navel and was being jerk from place to place at warp speed. So I was gripping my stomach before I realized that Dean and Sam were once again staring at us.   
“Convinced him to bring you back?” Sam asked after I had straightened myself back out and cracked my back out which helped with the feeling that I was going to puke.   
“You can say…” I looked to Castiel who had a sheepish look about him. “I made a deal with him.”  
Dean laughed, “What, a deal with Cas? To make out and teach him humanly ways?”   
He proceeded to laugh until it was no longer a joke.   
“Shut your face Dean Winchester - do you want my help or not?” I asked him after he composed himself. He nodded and then gestured for me to come sit between him and Sam. As I did I was keenly aware of Castiel standing directly before me with his hands on the back of my chair.   
“Okay, so listen up. We’ve figured out that the Demons we’ve been tracking are working for Crowley - now before you ask we’re just going to explain. Crowley is the King of Hell and these low ass Demons are actually working for his son Gavin MacLeod under his orders and we need to get rid of those Demons and get rid of Gavin because he’s causing a butterfly effect and screwing a bunch of shit up,” Sam was explaining to me as he showed me surveillance photos and archived images of men who looked like Federal Agents surrounding a frat boy.   
“You’re going to kill him?” I wondered out loud.   
Dean shook his head, “Cas is going to send him back to his own time.”  
I glanced over my shoulder to where Castiel stood unashamedly staring at me and I wondered about what other powers he had. He already proved he could read my mind and could head prayers and could zap from place to place. What else was there to Castiel?  
There was more talk on as to what we would do. The plan would be as follow: I would accompany Dean to the bar where Gavin and several of his Demon posse hang out because you can only be a Demon or Demon groupie and get in and after I ditch Dean and start talking Gavin up Castiel transports Sam in and I get out of the way while they kill the lot; and most importantly I don’t get myself hurt.   
We set out three hours later around nine o’clock p.m. after they boys had gone out and gotten me a dress to wear to the bar so I would look like I fit in. As we were standing in the parking lot getting ready to hop in the Impala Castiel turning me around and caressed my face.   
“I’ve know you for three days, don’t do anything rash. I would like to know you much longer and to do much more than kiss your face,” Castiel kissed my cheek and I pulled back as he made impact.   
“Castiel, I would like to know you for as long as I live,” I touched my nose to his and kissed his lips. “Keep yourself save.”   
I turned away from him and preceded to open the door to the Impala with one hand but Cas grabbed my other.   
“Lily, take this please in case anything happens. I want to know you’ll be save, in case we can’t get to you,” Castiel handed me a long silver sword, that had very faint writing on it that I couldn’t understand.   
“What kind of symbols are those?” I asked.  
“Enochian,”  
I nodded and thanked Castiel for the the sword before sticking it in my boots.   
Climbing in the Impala and looking straight in front of me, I could feel Dean looking at me and when I looked over at him his eyes were black.  
“Shit. Do you really have to have Demon eyes right now, before we get to the bar?” I groaned and shook my head.   
He chuckled and shook his own head as his eyes flashed back to hazel-green, “So I saw you and Cas out there. What exactly are you guys doing?”  
I stared out the window as Dean revved the engine and we drove off from the motel parking lot and left Castiel and Sam in the dust behind us. They would be following us in about five to ten minutes.   
“He likes me and I like him; I can’t say that it isn’t any concern of yours because I know it is. He was your friend first, so you have a lot of a history with him and are protective over him even though he could kill you in a heart beat,” I looked over to the driver’s side seat to where Dean was staring hard out the window most likely contemplating what I had just said and weighing the options of me being good for Castiel or just killing me after this mission is over.   
“Cas has been through a lot, you know. He lost his grace last year and that’s why this war between Heaven and Hell is going on. He got it back because we caught the douchebag who took it but Crowley think’s he has a chance to run hell if he can over power Cas,” Dean explained. “I think you’d be good for him though and I won’t stand in your way. So make out all you want. I don’t care.”  
I smiled, “Thanks Dean.”   
We pulled up to the bar, “Grey’s” and got out. Preceding inside, Dean pulled me close and whispered in my ear, “Stay close and if the shit starts to fly, use what he gave you just like any old knife; it’ll do the trick.”   
I nodded and slipped my fingers through Dean’s to give off the impression that we were together. Dean pulled us up to the bar and ordered two beers for us. I sipped at mine trying to look sexy and peered around as if I didn’t have a care in the world. That was all part of the plan. Me looking bored and hat while Dean goes and looks for Gavin who is in the back.   
Dean left me to my beer while he went into the back and after less than five minutes I heard a scuffle coming from the back and I knew it was Dean; I also knew Sam and Castiel were only minutes away. I had a big choice to make; wait for them to show up or take the blade out of my boot and go help Dean. I heard a few more scream and people around me were slowly moving towards the back were I had seen Dean venture and I went back there too.   
Walking back to one gigantic room I saw several dead bodies on the floor with scorched black rings around them Dean was standing in the middle of it all with a lanky young man with long shaggy dark hair crouching down in front of him.   
“Where is Crowley?” Dean asked him? The young man shook his head. “I said, where is he?”   
Dean wasn’t being exactly easy on him so I walked up and pushed Dean out of the way, “Hey, I won’t let him hurt you, just tell us where your dad, Crowley is alright?”  
Gavin looked me up and down. I could tell that he was scared out of his mind; I turned my own head back to Dead whose eyes were black but I was becoming accustomed to it now, “See, you just have to be a little nicer-“  
“Lily, watch out,” Dean yelled and went to pull me back as Gavin hopped up and pulled a gun out on me. An anger surged through me and I ripped the angel blade from the boot and I slashed it at Gavin with one quick cut at his arm he dropped the gun.   
Brandishing the blade in front of me, I crouched down in front of him, “I tried to be nice to but hear me now, I am friends with the Winchesters and I am with an Angel. Don’t fuck with me.”  
I peered through the door and saw Sam and Castiel taking care of the remaining Demons in the bar. As the last one fell, I ran through the back door to Castiel and jumped up into his arms.   
“It was only scary for a split second, but then I put him in his place, and I missed you,” I said as I put my head against his, our noses touching. “It might have only been an hour but I missed you, Castiel.”  
“And I missed you, Lily,” Then surprising me, Castiel pressed his lips to mine in a brief, chaste kiss hugging his chest to mine before placing me back down to the ground.   
Dean was dragging Gavin out of the back and stood him before Castiel.   
“You are going back to your own time and hopefully this will correct any time inconsistent that have occurred due to your arrival,” Castiel reached his hand out to Gavin and I stepped around from him knowing that he would be zapping both Gavin and him to who the hell knows where. As soon as Castiel touched Gavin they were gone.   
“Where did they go?” I looked around to Sam and Dean, who shrugged.   
“Scotland. He’s supposed to board a boat in 1723 and die on it. If he doesn’t get on it and die, then we’ll have to kill him,” Sam said matter-of-factly.  
“This is a daily kind of job you all, isn’t?” I asked, going back to my beer. Sam and Dean joined me on either side, grabbing beers for themselves from under the counter.   
Popping the caps, “Yeah, well you signed up. Honestly we wouldn’t have made it in this place without you and we’re grateful.”   
I sipped slowly on the hops and brew.   
“Don’t be. Castiel saved my life and you all needed my help, how else could I repay you? I feel connected to Castiel. I just want to be a part of his world.”  
Dean slammed his bottle down, “Don’t give me that Little Mermaid shit. You like him I can see that, and who wouldn’t? But really no one in their right would want to be around any one of us. We’re cursed.”  
I shook my head, “Don’t say that, Dean.”  
He put his hands on his hips and leaned in close to me, “Lily do you know how many times any of us, Sam, Cas or me have died? Do you?”  
“You’re being ridiculous-“  
“Dozens. Dozens of times. Me most of all, Cas and Sam are tied for second and if you hang with us solely for the purpose of being with one of us you are signing your death warrant.”  
I stared into Dean’s eyes as they flashed black and green to see if he could possibly be joking, and no, there was no hint of humor in his cold dark eyes.   
“Dean,” We both turned our heads at the exact same moment to see Castiel standing there staring squarely at Dean. “Do not talk to Lily as if she does not understand the risks of what she is getting into. I’ve explained to her a few things and plan on explaining to her a lot more. So, Dean do not talk to her as if she is a child.”   
I turned my head back to look at Dean’s awestruck face then patted his head before I got up and hugged Castiel.   
“Castiel, let’s go back to the motel, alright?” I suggest and Castiel nodded I figured we would walk back but no, Castiel zapped us back and within moments we were inside the dingy moment room. Castiel pulled me to him and lifted my chin up; gazing my eyes into him before he kissed my lips. I wanted so badly just to succumb and kissed him forever but I was drawn away by what he said at the bar.   
“Cas-Castiel,” I pulled myself away. He seemed upset that I pulled away. I could simply tell by the look on his face. I sat himself and I on the bed and put all of our hands in my lap.  
“You told Dean that you told me some of the risks and be honest you didn’t. You didn’t tell me anything, so spill your guns harp boy.”  
I waited patiently as Castiel folded his hands and stared at the floor. Time lapsed and I waited until he turned to me, ready to talk.  
“I’m an Angel, and it’s not all fluffy clouds and pedestals. I’ve been with Sam and Dean for close to six years now I’ve killed many of my brothers and sisters. I’ve been hunted by them and other lowlives. There are so many dangerous things out there Lily; I never want you to have to be hurt. If I could I would tuck you away from the life you are obviously so desperate to lead but I won’t because then that wouldn’t be you but I will do this,” Castiel brought his hands up to my chest and took one to my upper chest and I felt a burning sensation and brought the other to my ribs.  
“Now the first one didn’t hurt because it was on your skin, this one is going on your bones,” I had no idea what he meant but I nodded either way, and soon enough it felt as if my stomach was being cut in half and I was screaming in agony.  
Castiel jerked his hand away from my body and touched my forehead and as soon as the pain was there it was gone and I felt nothing, “What did you do, Castiel?”  
“I put an anti-possiestion symbol on your chest and enochain sigils on your ribs to protect you from other angels who might want to harm you now that you are with me,” Castiel said all of this while looking down.   
I gazed up at him in awe. He did all of this to protect me.   
“Castiel, don’t you have any family, you trust?”  
“Besides Dean and Sam? My family is dead.”  
I stood up, wobbling a little bit and fell into Castiel’s arms, “It’s okay, you, me and the boys that’ll be enough, right?”  
I asked as he held me flush against his chest.   
“More than enough."


	5. FIVE

Weeks passed between us and I grew closer to Castiel and both of the brothers. They took me out on more hunts with them as they tried to track down this King of Hell, Crowley. I could see the wear on all of their faces as they came back from excruciatingly long and hard battles. Face battle-scarred and bloody and fell scattered across the furniture of the bunker where I would hole up on missions I wouldn't be needed for or in Castiel's words, "Were much too dangerous for me."  
I would always disagree but I knew when to tow the party line around Castiel. I would be here to stitch wounds and  dab away blood and to fix them something to eat when they were hungry. I tried not to count the days like this because if I did, I knew it would get under my skin and I would get angry at myself for being left behind while they fought for Heaven or Hell or whatever it was because apparently I wasn’t privy to such things yet.  
I say down in the kitchen while a dirty plate in my hand and casually tossed in on the table next to me. I glanced around and saw that everything was spotless. I had had nothing to do in this place but clean and cook and keep the boys in fighting order.  
I sighed, Castiel and I hadn’t really had a moment together since the motel room and that was nearly a month ago.

“Lily?” I turned my head and there he stood.  
I shook my head even though there was a smile on my face, “Why do you always sneak up on me Angelboy?”  
I left the plate on the table and stood up to embrace Castiel in a hug; his long arms wrapping around my small frame.  
“It’s an Angel thing, Lily,” There was something even more quite about him than usual. I had Castiel at arms length and looked up at his scruffy his and peered into his diamond blue eyes and I could tell there was something he wasn’t telling me. There was something huge weighing on his Angel shoulders and he didn’t want to tell me.  
“Castiel, tell me what it is now,” I demanded.

He straightened out his shoulders and looked down at me, half-accusingly.  
“How is it you always do that? Ever since I’ve met you, you’ve always know when I’ve carried bad news.”  
I shrugged my own shoulders, “It’s a human-woman thing, Castiel. I’m just good at being me, I suppose.”  
I took his hand and led him back to the table and sat us back down so he would be more comfortable with whatever it was he had to tell me. I had gotten Castiel to confess lots of things to me over the past month. A lot of which I was very happy with, like  him confessing that he wanted much more than to just be an Angel. He wanted to be with me as much as I wanted to be with him which was completely, every sense of the word. To, when this is all over the war that I had happened in to, just move away from all the other Angels and Demons and get our own little place and be together. I had my doubts that were instilled in my heart by Dean because he said to me that you can never leave the life but Castiel reassured me that he would be there for me, always.   
“I have to take you home, now,” Castiel took my hand and before I could open my lips to stop him we were already back in my New York apartment.

I turned my head around so fast I thought I would have whiplash, “Castiel!”   
I called out to him but he was gone.   
I fell to the ground hugging my legs and crying into them. How could he do this to me? He promised me always, he promised.  
“I hate you,” I sniffled out through tears and gasped of air, “You promised me.” 

Castiel’s POV:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Unbeknownst to Lily I was still in the room. I had to witness how she would take me leaving her. I didn’t understand how it was hurting it her this badly until I felt it in my own heart that I was missing her too; that I wanted to fix her pain but she did not know yet why I did this and if I had it my way she never will need to.   
I arrived back at the bunker moments later standing in front of Sam and Dean who were getting the duffle bags ready to go.  
“Are you two ready to go?” I asked as I crossed my arms behind my back.  
They looked at me as if I was a man on death row. I shook my head as if to knock off their looks, “Sending Lily home was something that had to be done. I know none of us liked it; we all thought of her as one of our own but I couldn’t see putting her in any more danger especially where we’re going.”  
I walked away and picked up my small bag from the library table. The top of it was unzipped and I slipped my hand in it and retrieved a handwritten note, it was from Lily:

“Angel boy,   
be careful  
come back to me in one piece  
alright? I’m waiting for you  
xoxo, Lily”

I remember when she explained the significance of x’s and o’s to me.   
I felt Dean clamp a hand on my shoulder and peer down at the letter that I still had in my hand, “You know, I’m not going to say that we can’t do this without her- because we can but we would do a hell of a lot better with Lily here.”   
I looked up at him and then over at Sam who nodded in agreement, “It’s true.” 

“You know, Cas even if she stays at her place you could at least drop in on her from time to time. Goodbye isn’t forever,” Dean clapped me on the shoulder once again and he and Sam walked up the spiral staircase and out to the Impala. I made a deal with myself right then and then to see Lily, if I made it through this mission. Without a second thought on anything else I stuffed the little note into my pants pocket and followed Dean and Sam up the stairs and out to the Impala and eventually down the road. We traveled for hours and I couldn’t help but let my mind wander to New York and what Lily might be doing. I did more than think about it; I felt myself leaving the Impala and reappearing in Lily’s apartment. I made sure I was invisible to her and begun walking around. There was tissues scattered all over the place and loud jazz music playing over some kind of speaker system. I followed a trail of tissues into the kitchen where there were scattered bottles of alcohol over the kitchen counter. Had it only been three or four hours ago that I had left Lily to her own devices? Where was she now? 

Still under a cloak of invisibility I moved through the kitchen and to the bedroom where I found her. lying mostly on her back propped up on a little pillow watching some weird America television show that looked like they had just bathed in blood.  
“Oh, Castiel wouldn’t find this a bit funny,” Lily said aloud to herself as she watched the program. A character was yelling out something in Latin I recognized it as “Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica…” I crouched down and watched the television. They were preforming an exorcism. I knew exorcisms were routine, something that happened normally here on Earth to flush out Demons; but the longer I watched - the fishier things seemed. 

“That was a close call, Dean,” A young man with shaggy dark brown hair said to a man with with short hair that was spiked up. He nodded at him and they grabbed two matching duffle bag before heading outside of the warehouse they were standing in to drive away in a old fashion Chevy Impala. 

“What is going on?” I questioned as I stood back up straight.  
“I could ask you the exact same question, Castiel,” Lily flipped the television off and pushed me back away from her bed. “What kind of explanation do you have for me, Angel? Hm, I want a really good one.”  
I brought my hands up in a defense manner and I was also questioning on how my invisibly just dropped off but I shook it off, “Sam and Dean are on their way to meet up with Crowley close to the Hell border, it’s something we’re been arranging for some time now and, and I didn’t want you there.”  
“And why not? Crowley doesn’t me, he might not know what to think of me, might shed a bit of humanity on a new face.”  
“No,” I cut her off. “Crowley doesn’t play games like that. I assure you. I brought you back here and warded you to keep you safe. Please don’t take that all lightly.”  
Lily stared up in my eyes searching for any hint of rebuff or another course of action and I looked into hers to see if she was believing anything that I was saying. Lily wrapped her arms around me and pushed me back against the bed; straddling my waist she had me pinned down. 

“Tell me something Castiel, do you think you’ll make it back to me?” Her hands were resting anxiously on my hips.  
“I-I hope so.”  
She shook her head, “No, you must come back to me, Cas… You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me. I have no use in walking out those doors if you don’t come back to me, you understand? I need Sam to make me feel a little bit smarter and Dean to help me cook and- and I need you to tell me that you love me. I need the three of you. I didn’t know how much I needed you guys until just now but I do. Oh, Cas… I love you so much.”  
Lily crashed her lips down into mine and pushed us farther into the bed. I felt her fingers working on the buttons of my shirt and begin pulling them apart. I slowly got the jest of what she was doing and start to help her by pulling off my trench coat and my overcoat. 

She mumbled, “For an Angel, you’re wearing so many layers…”  
I made no sounds, I was no fool. I knew this was about her and her feelings right now. I slipped off my clothes and helped her with her shirt and the sweats she had changed into, off and there was no bra to speak off. I had very little experience with sex but this felt right and I knew what to do. The jazz music was pumping in and Lily was straddling my naked hips.  
“Are you alright, Castiel?” She asked me her voice soft and pleading.  
I nodded and I placed a hand on her hips and another on her side. I wasn’t scared about this, no not this time around. Lily had already said she loved me and I trusted her.  
Time moved forward and Lily laid on her side with her back against my stomach. I was slowly running my fingers down her body. We had passed time with intercourse and had yet to speak of it. I was afraid to ask if anything I did displeased her; but from already reading her mind I knew I had not.  
“Castiel?” She spoke, twisting her body so her eyes could meet mine.  
I turned my head to meet hers, “Yes, Lily.”  
“Was… was that good for you? I mean it was amazing for me. I wouldn’t change a thing I just don’t know how humans compare to Angels…” She trailed off and I couldn’t help but stare wordlessly at her for a minute. Compare?  
I shook my head and took her hand that was resting on my bare stomach, “Lily, that was the most incredible act I have ever had the good pleasure of being part of, Angel or not. All that matters to me is what matters to you. Did you enjoy yourself?”  
She nodded her head enthusiastically.  
“Well, that solves it. It was most enjoyable for us both,” I shifted myself down and Lily curled herself more into me. I was in the middle of nuzzling Lily’s ear and whispering into it something sweet when my head jerked back.  
“Cas, what is it?” 

I immediately sat up straight and without knowing it I was putting my clothing on. I was hearing a voice in my mind, a strong prayer and I knew exactly who it was from.  
Lily had gotten up and thrown a blanket around her naked frame, “Castiel tell me what is going on.”  
She stopped right in front of me, preventing me from grabbing my other shoe and every time I went to move around her she moved in front of me.  
“Lily. Sam is praying to me, I must go,” I grabbed her arms and sat her down on the bed.  
I tried to read her mind in this moment and didn’t head a thing. The only thing coming through was Sam saying over and over again, “Castiel come to Hell quick, we need you.”  
Once I was dressed, trench coat and all. I turned back to where Lily still sat quietly on the bed. I walked back to her and crouched down to be face to face with her. She wouldn’t look at me.  
“You may be mad now, and that I understand, but this - fighting the bad guys is my job Lily, please understand,” I went to kiss her lips but she turned her face away from me and I ended up kissing her cheek which was all the same to me.  
I stood and gave her one last look before I left. 

“I love you, Lily.”  
And then I was gone to hell.


	6. SIX

I showed up in the industrial business-like halls that was Hell and was guided by screams. I preceded slowly as I followed the sounded and was soon approached by several Demons and smite them easily by the touch of my hand.   
“Sam, Dean?” I called out as I made my way farther and could see a trail of fallen Demons which I was sure was their path of destruction. I stopped, closing my eyes for a moment and searched for anything trace of Sam a human in Hell is a lot easily to track than a Demon such as Dean and I found him several yards in front of me to my left.   
Making a beeline straight in front of my and running through a door I I saw Dean in a Devil’s trap and Sam shackled up to a wall.   
“What is going on here?” I asked as I as withdrew my Angel blade from the inside of my coat and look cautiously around the seemingly vacant room before stepping forward to help Dean out of the trap. I took my blade and scratched a line in the trap out and Dean was freed.   
“We were ambushed as soon as we got here; it was a good thing you had somewhere else to be or they would have gotten you too,” Sam spoke as I moved towards him and undid his restraints.   
“Did you see which way Crowley went?” Dean asked as he stretched his arms out. He wasn’t messing around, eyes shining black.   
I closed my eyes once more and this time was focused on finding Crowley or a henchman who might know where his master was. It was hard to believe just a few months ago Crowley was trying to welcome Dean into the life of being a Demon and now he was, no pun intended, hell bent on on killing us all. We had tried our best to explain to Crowley that Gavin could not stay in 2014 and must going back to his own time and die. It was just the way things had to be.   
The harder I listened the more I could hear other Demons talking about Crowley’s movements and plans. What I heard wasn’t exactly aesthetically pleasing.  
“We need to move fast, Crowley is planning something huge,” I announced as I left the room we were standing in and ventured off into the next following the voices that were sounding off in my head. I led us through endless corridors and we ran into several dead ends until finally we happened upon a door that read ‘BOSS’.  
“Well if that isn’t obvious, I don’t know what is,” Dean sounded annoyed. He brushed pass me and pushed the door opened. There inside was a long wooden desk with a high back black chair turn to to; none of us could tell if Crowley was sitting in it so I listened as we approached and sure enough I could hear him thinking.  
“Well looks like Moose and Squirrel and even Giraffe have found me. Cookie for them then.”   
I placed my had on the chair and forcefully swung Crowley around until he faced me. They was no awed expression on his face, just amusement at the fact that we were standing in front of him.   
“Oh Giraffe, it’s you. I’m surprised to see you actually, I figured you would be too busy copulating with that New York filet mignon of yours.”  
I was confused by what he was saying; even with the gift of pop culture references Metatron had shoved in my head a couple of months I still blanked on some things. I looked to Dean.  
He shoved me slightly in the arm and whispered, “He’s talking about Lily, you know,”  
Dean coughed and raised his eyebrows. Realization slowly came to me.   
“Lily is not a small portion of steak. She is a human. How do you even copulated with steak that doesn’t seem natural?”   
“Castiel my feathered friend, you miss the point, but I press on. I believe we are here in the depths of hell to discuss something very important,” Crowley snapped his fingers and a door slid open. Two Demons walked out and then a third who was pulling something slowly behind him.  
“Oh, come on now, Sweetheart no one out here is going to hurt you,” Crowley called out to whatever it was and instantly I tense myself and begun to listen for thoughts connected to it but before any came I saw her face.   
Lily came in to view, her hair all over the place and her shirt which was half on, was ripped. She wasn’t wearing pants, only under garments and the ones she wore barely covered the most important parts of her skin. Her long dark hair, I could tell had had bits of blood in it and the way she shook she was terrified.   
“Crowley, let her go,” It wasn’t a request.  
“She’s here merely so I can get to know her. Who is the girl that has the Angel all in a tizzy,” Crowley looked back at Lily as she stood limply next to the wall and pulled her down on his lap. I made a move to go get her and Sam and Dean held me back. I glared back at them but in all honest what could I do? We were in Hell, surrounded by Demons and the King of Hell had my, my… Lily in his lap.   
Dean pulled me back and whispered hash in my ear, “Let’s just see how this plays out alright, we know we got him pissed off but Crowley does have a soft spot for humans, we know that. Cas but you have all of Heaven on your side with this fight. Don’t try and made this worse, alright.”  
I nodded and stepped away.  
I could hear Crowley talking softly to Lily.   
“So what exactly do you see in old Castiel over there?” He asked her.  
Lily looked over to me, I could read in her eyes how frightened she was but she smiled at me and I nodded at her, “He’s brave and when he looks at me I feel safe. I’ve felt that since the day I met him.”   
“Oh bullocks. Give me some dirt. There has to be something.”  
She raised her finger to her chin in a thinking manner, “Hm, other than not watching my favorite television show, there is not a thing I don’t like about him.”   
Crowley shook his head, “Seriously, not liking your favorite tv program? You two just mated for the first time and that’s the only thing you can think about? Honestly, girl.”   
“What can I say Crowley? He’s great in bed. A little new I wouldn't wonder, but great.”   
I looked down at my feet, my Angel blade hanging loosely from my fingertips but a smile on my lips nonetheless, “Crowley is there anything else you wanted to gather from Lily or can I have her back now?”   
This time no one made any move to stop me as I walked up to Crowley’s desk and helped Lily climb down and she instantly made herself help in my arms.   
“Don’t think for a second that I won’t be making house calls, Castiel. I’m still not happy about Gavin.”   
“Yeah, yeah. Do whatever you want, Crowley, just leave Lily alone,” Sam told Crowley as we turned to leave.  
“I wasn’t talking to you Moose!”   
“Whatever!”  
“Same to you Squirrel!”   
The boys held on to either of my arms and I zapped us back to the bunker.


	7. SEVEN

I showed up in the industrial business-like halls that was Hell and was guided by screams. I preceded slowly as I followed the sounded and was soon approached by several Demons and smite them easily by the touch of my hand. 

“Sam, Dean?” I called out as I made my way farther and could see a trail of fallen Demons which I was sure was their path of destruction. I stopped, closing my eyes for a moment and searched for anything trace of Sam a human in Hell is a lot easily to track than a Demon such as Dean and I found him several yards in front of me to my left. 

Making a beeline straight in front of my and running through a door I I saw Dean in a Devil’s trap and Sam shackled up to a wall.   
“What is going on here?” I asked as I as withdrew my Angel blade from the inside of my coat and look cautiously around the seemingly vacant room before stepping forward to help Dean out of the trap. I took my blade and scratched a line in the trap out and Dean was freed. 

“We were ambushed as soon as we got here; it was a good thing you had somewhere else to be or they would have gotten you too,” Sam spoke as I moved towards him and undid his restraints.   
“Did you see which way Crowley went?” Dean asked as he stretched his arms out. He wasn’t messing around, eyes shining black. 

I closed my eyes once more and this time was focused on finding Crowley or a henchman who might know where his master was. It was hard to believe just a few months ago Crowley was trying to welcome Dean into the life of being a Demon and now he was, no pun intended, hell bent on on killing us all. We had tried our best to explain to Crowley that Gavin could not stay in 2014 and must going back to his own time and die. It was just the way things had to be.   
The harder I listened the more I could hear other Demons talking about Crowley’s movements and plans. What I heard wasn’t exactly aesthetically pleasing.  
“We need to move fast, Crowley is planning something huge,” I announced as I left the room we were standing in and ventured off into the next following the voices that were sounding off in my head. I led us through endless corridors and we ran into several dead ends until finally we happened upon a door that read ‘BOSS’.

“Well if that isn’t obvious, I don’t know what is,” Dean sounded annoyed. He brushed pass me and pushed the door opened. There inside was a long wooden desk with a high back black chair turn to to; none of us could tell if Crowley was sitting in it so I listened as we approached and sure enough I could hear him thinking.

“Well looks like Moose and Squirrel and even Giraffe have found me. Cookie for them then.” 

I placed my had on the chair and forcefully swung Crowley around until he faced me. They was no awed expression on his face, just amusement at the fact that we were standing in front of him.   
“Oh Giraffe, it’s you. I’m surprised to see you actually, I figured you would be too busy copulating with that New York filet mignon of yours.”  
I was confused by what he was saying; even with the gift of pop culture references Metatron had shoved in my head a couple of months I still blanked on some things. I looked to Dean.  
He shoved me slightly in the arm and whispered, “He’s talking about Lily, you know,”

Dean coughed and raised his eyebrows. Realization slowly came to me.   
“Lily is not a small portion of steak. She is a human. How do you even copulated with steak that doesn’t seem natural?” 

“Castiel my feathered friend, you miss the point, but I press on. I believe we are here in the depths of hell to discuss something very important,” Crowley snapped his fingers and a door slid open. Two Demons walked out and then a third who was pulling something slowly behind him.

“Oh, come on now, Sweetheart no one out here is going to hurt you,” Crowley called out to whatever it was and instantly I tense myself and begun to listen for thoughts connected to it but before any came I saw her face.   
Lily came in to view, her hair all over the place and her shirt which was half on, was ripped. She wasn’t wearing pants, only under garments and the ones she wore barely covered the most important parts of her skin. Her long dark hair, I could tell had had bits of blood in it and the way she shook she was terrified. 

“Crowley, let her go,” It wasn’t a request.

“She’s here merely so I can get to know her. Who is the girl that has the Angel all in a tizzy,” Crowley looked back at Lily as she stood limply next to the wall and pulled her down on his lap. I made a move to go get her and Sam and Dean held me back. I glared back at them but in all honest what could I do? We were in Hell, surrounded by Demons and the King of Hell had my, my… Lily in his lap.   
Dean pulled me back and whispered hash in my ear, “Let’s just see how this plays out alright, we know we got him pissed off but Crowley does have a soft spot for humans, we know that. Cas but you have all of Heaven on your side with this fight. Don’t try and made this worse, alright.”

I nodded and stepped away.

I could hear Crowley talking softly to Lily. 

“So what exactly do you see in old Castiel over there?” He asked her.

Lily looked over to me, I could read in her eyes how frightened she was but she smiled at me and I nodded at her, “He’s brave and when he looks at me I feel safe. I’ve felt that since the day I met him.”   
“Oh bullocks. Give me some dirt. There has to be something.”

She raised her finger to her chin in a thinking manner, “Hm, other than not watching my favorite television show, there is not a thing I don’t like about him.” 

Crowley shook his head, “Seriously, not liking your favorite tv program? You two just mated for the first time and that’s the only thing you can think about? Honestly, girl.” 

“What can I say Crowley? He’s great in bed. A little new I wouldn't wonder, but great.” 

I looked down at my feet, my Angel blade hanging loosely from my fingertips but a smile on my lips nonetheless, “Crowley is there anything else you wanted to gather from Lily or can I have her back now?”   
This time no one made any move to stop me as I walked up to Crowley’s desk and helped Lily climb down and she instantly made herself home in my arms. 

“Don’t think for a second that I won’t be making house calls, Castiel. I’m still not happy about Gavin.” 

“Yeah, yeah. Do whatever you want, Crowley, just leave Lily alone,” Sam told Crowley as we turned to leave.

“I wasn’t talking to you Moose!” 

“Whatever!”

“Same to you Squirrel!” 

The boys held on to either of my arms and I zapped us back to the bunker.   
We collapsed in a pile in the middle of the library. I wasn’t used to carrying so many people all at once. I wasn’t worried about Sam and Dean as they picked themselves up and were quick to move to the chairs that were scattered around. I focused my attention on Lily who I had gripped in my arms and was clinging to me. 

“So,” She breathed out. “That was the so-called King of Hell, didn’t seem like much of a big bad baddie when he waltzed into my apartment and snatched me up. No thanks to you three might I add.”   
She looked around at the three of us. 

“Lily, I’m so sorry I wasn’t there-“

She placed her thin hand on my mouth to silence me, “Save it. He was waiting for you to leave; I know he was. As soon as you zapped away he came out of the shadows and said that he needed a bargaining chip. I wasn’t even half-way dressed when he started blowing red smoke and we disappeared and I woke up on some cot in a cell looking room.”   
I exchanged looks with Sam and Dean and for a moment felt utterly defeated. I stood, bringing Lily with me and for a moment left her standing there. I knew in the back of my mind what exactly I had to do even if in my heart that I didn’t want to do it. I went down the stairs to my room where I stored all the necessary things for what I was going to do. As I packed everything up, I could hear Lily speak;  
“What is he doing, Dean? Sam?”   
Neither of them spoke because neither of them knew exactly what I was going to do; and if they did I was grateful that they were going to let me explain what I was going to do. I walked back up the small set of steps and stood solemnly in front of Lily.  
“Castiel, what are you doing, you’re scaring me,” She started but the time for fear and long since flown out the window. I took her hand in mine and transported us back to her New York apartment.  
“Damn it, Castiel. This again? When are you going to realize I’m safer with you than without?” Lily turned her back to me about walked into her bathroom and slammed the door. I heard the unmistakable sound of the shower turning on.   
I knew I had time to do everything I needed to do and opened my duffle bag I brought with me taking out the markers and vials of blood. 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

Twenty minutes laters I had painted devils traps across all entrances of the apartment and I used a clear coat of paint and coated the walls in salt and holy water, also sticking a jug in her refrigerator. I took a look around the apartment and stuck two iron pokers next to the fire place and poured Holy Oil in an empty vase.   
When Lily reemerged from the shower wrapped in a towel she looked around, “What did you do? I smell paint.”  
I glanced around, “Just be careful of the wet floor and walls, they should set in the next hour.”  
I watched quietly as she dodged the one I placed in front of the bed and she sat quietly and glanced around.   
I moved to stand in front of her but she turned her head and in fact her whole body from me.   
I bent down to be eye to eye to her, “Lily, you might not like it but everything I did - everything I do. It’s for you. It’s always going to be for you.”   
Her face turned to me, her blue eyes bright and wondering, “Cas…”  
I quickly kissed her lips and transported myself back to the bunker.   
Afraid if I heard another word come out of her mouth that I would stay there. Stuck at her side forever.


	8. EIGHT

Lily’s POV::::::::

I threw everything off of my bed in an angry fit. Mad at Castiel and mad at myself for letting him leave just like. I wasn’t worried about the walls or the floors like Castiel told me to be. I knew in the time between he had marked them up and when he had told me goodbye they had set. Now I sat on the floor in the middle of what I came to know as a Devil’s Trap and felt angry. Angry at everything. That Castiel left me here in this apartment like prison designed to keep the bad guys out and aimed to keep me in as he and the Winchester brother fought off Crowley. 

I sighed as realization took over from the hot red anger in the forefront of my mind and I knew, truly that Castiel was right. Who was I to argue with an Angel and he’s dealings with Demons?   
I left the mess I made on the floor and climbed back into my bed and grabbed my television remote and turned on my Netflix. It had been paused on exactly what I had been telling Crowley, my favorite television series.   
Supernatural

The funny thing is, it was exactly like Sam and Dean’s lives except it was set back a couple of years and apparently in the season I was watching Castiel took all of this insanity that had been going through Sam’s mind, put there by the real Devil - Lucifer himself and was almost catatonic with his own insanity and was being watched over by this really badass Demon named Meg Masters who was honestly one of my favorite characters, besides Gabriel; who was an instantly candy hungry amazing Archangel but had been killed by Lucifer two seasons back. 

The characters looked very different than the guys I had come to know and love like family though and don’t even get me started on the names of the actors that play them. Dean and Sam would get a crack out of ‘Jensen Ackles’ and ‘Jared Padalecki’. I’m not even sure Castiel would mind there being someone pretending to be him especially with the name ‘Misha Collins’ which isn’t even the guy’s real name. Though he would appreciate all the nice charitable work he does. 

I wasn’t exactly paying attention to the entire episode until the episode was ending and Sam and Dean were leaving Castiel in the insane ward with Meg and were discussing the deal they made with her;  
“This whole ‘enemy of my enemy is my friend’ thing feels kind of like a demon deal,” Sam said to Dean looking unconvinced.

“She’s not our friend. We don’t even have friends. All our friends are dead,” Dean said to Sammy as he shook his head.   
That resonated in me. Maybe I wasn’t a Demon but in all the time I had know the Winchesters, when did they associated with anyone else besides me and Castiel and someone on the other side of their burner cell phones? 

Maybe I needed something else besides supernatural in my life right now. It’s all I had know for the past month and honestly I maybe I did need a little more than the battle between Heaven and Hell to focus on.   
I shut off my television and got dressed and started to walk out the door but before I got completely out the door I stopped and pulled my phone out. A google print out of an exorcism; I was half certain I was prepared to venture out on my own. 

I didn’t go far though; the Walgreens about six blocks down to get some Febreeze to air out the paint and salt smell and a giant bag of Crunch chocolates to devour since I’m pretty sure I just was dumped by a divine celestial being and no, I didn’t forget the wine.  
I walked haphazardly back to my apartment, clutching my bag over my shoulder and kept glances around. I didn’t know where Castiel was or if he was alright which was stupid. He was an Angel and he could take care of himself. I on the other hand was just a plain Human and from previous experience I could not. I was nearly back to my place when I decided to duck into the coffeeshop that was just a block down from my building.

I sat down at the counter and was instantly poured a steaming cup of black coffee. I liked this place; I used to come here all the time back before I mysteriously disappeared to Kansas to help the Winchesters and Castiel hunt Demons for the past month.  
“Haven’t seen you in a while,” I looked up from my coffee to see the cashier, who had sat down the coffee pot and was now leaning over a sketch pad. Jenna. “Where you been?” 

I placed my hands around the cup to get a little warmer and buy a little time, “My, my cousin got married out in Kansas. Had the idea to make me Maid of Honor, so I had a lot of stuff to help her with.”   
She nodded, “You weren’t out there when all that crazy shit happened, were you?”   
I blew on my coffee and took a long drink, before nodding myself, “Yeah, the fires and the cemetery raids? We were all pretty freaked out but most of it happened a few states over-“  
I went to continue but something stopped me. The more I tried to make eye contact with Jenna, the more she wouldn’t look me in the eye. I began to get a very uneasy feeling in the center on my gut and something that Sam had told me on one of my first hunts out clicked. I coughed and said, “Christo.”  
Looking at her straight her body begun to flinch and I knew then that she was being possessed and then her neck made an unnerving crack sound.  
“So, they taught you a little something did they?” The voice that came out did not sound like the girl I had met months ago and used to make light conversation with about coffee and art. 

“Is- Is Jenna still alive?” I asked, not ready for a real answer.   
“Oh, the meat suit is perfectly alright. Now let’s talk shop, shall we? Crowley sent me to keep an eye on you,” Jenna or I mean the Demon walked around the bar towards me.  
I hopped off the stool and begun backing away towards the door, “Me? Why does Crowley want to keep an eye on me? Castiel and the Winchesters left me here.”  
The Demon laughed, “Do you really think Castiel would just leave you here, alone? He is in love with you. It’s clear and he’ll be back. The King is certain of it and we will be waiting.”

‘We’? I questioned inside my head as I glanced around before I looked to the door and bolted outside and ran up the last two blocks to my apartment building and quickly made it up the elevator and then inside my room, dead bolting the door and collapsed on the floor just inside. At least I knew I was completely safe from everything, friend or foe inside of here. Thanks to Castiel’s warding Crowley couldn’t come back in here even if he tried.   
I repeated this to myself as I slowly began to calm down and I stood up and brought my bag to the kitchen table and begun to spray the Febreeze, the stench of cleanliness masking the paint and salt.


End file.
